Waking Up in Love
by Riley Honey
Summary: Waking Up in Love is about Severus finding out Harry has been abused/rape. Soon after Harry goes in what I call a "Doll" like state. Severus takes care of Harry until he goes back to normal. One Shot for now may add more if people want more. Songfic using 'Wake Me Up Inside' by Evansecene. SLASH WARNING! Made for You Chose The Pairing, I Chose The Song Challenge by Black Rose Blue
1. Chapter 1

Harry watched Severus tears in his eyes "Stop I-I don't want to do this anymore" Harry whisper

"What was that?" Snape asked not in his normal cold voice. Snape was teaching Harry occlumency when he saw a flash of something. Something Harry didn't want anyone to know. "Legilimens"

**How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors?  
Lading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb.  
**Severus found where Harry had hide his secrets. Snape was amazed and how far Potter had went without him even knowing about it. After a long time he found how to enter where he found memories of being beaten, throw in a cupboard, of a fat muggle raping him. All the images made him feel sick. Potter was abuse and know one had even thought it could be possible. HE didn't even noticed the hinds of abuse Potter showed. How he flinch when someone touches him, how Harry didn't truly thrust adults or anyone, and how he didn't see much worth in himself that was the reason Harry always put himself in those dangerous problems not for the fame but to help people he didn't see the problem with putting himself in risky situations. Harry over the years became numb to the pain.**  
Without a soul,  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back  
Home.  
**Severus left Harry's mind to see he's eyes had no emotions in them they were now dark jaded eyes instead of the light green like before. It was like after Snape came out of Potter's mind he lost his soul, or maybe it was hidden somewhere cold in his heart. Severus promise himself he would help Harry. Severus would find Harry's soul and lead it back, to heal it, to love it. He owe Lily and he will do anything for her child. He would give Harry a home.**  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
**Days passed and Harry was still in this doll like state. He would do what every you wanted but he still not showing that he himself was there. Little did Severus knew Harry was fighting. He was fighting to wake up but he couldn't he was loosing the battle with himself. He tried his hardest to follow the sound calling out for him in the darkness but nothing. Nothing he tried worked**  
Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life.**  
Harry wanted to wake up so badly. He understood now what he had been missing, that he wanted all his life. Harry felt what was holding him get weaker as he felt someone's breathing close to his lips. Severus had pulled Harry close when he saved him from Gryffindors and some Hufflepuffs hexing him for Cedric's death. Severus realized that the students must have been doing this before and again no one had noticed. Severus was getting angry, what kind of teachers were they if they couldn't see a child being bulled. Then Severus noticed Harry's eyes were a bit lighter maybe all his work was working.**  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.**

Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie.  
There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life.   
Soon a month passed since Severus found out about Harry's abuse Harry's eyes had gotten a bit more lighter but it was still dark. Snape made sure the bullying stop. All he hope was Harry would be okay.**  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead. **  
Harry felt so warm and nice when someone hugged him. He could feel their love warming up this freezing room he was stuck in. He felt like this could be what being dead felt like maybe he was dead but no matter he would fight to see what seemed to love him so much, what was his strength in this place. The only thing that was life in this dead world.**  
(All of this sight,  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
(Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
Don't let me die here.  
There must be something more).  
Bring me to life.  
**Soon the voice became clearer as the cell he was in became weaker. Soon Harry realized the voice belong to Professor Snape thinking back he couldn't believe that he didn't see that Snape had always been helping him in some why. Harry wonder how long he was "Sleeping" it seems years, 1000s years. Harry replayed his life and he realized all the little things he had missed. Severus sighed it been 9 months since he started to help Harry. Severus was sure he was close in helping Harry become normal. **  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life **

Harry saw light it was so bright that he had to close his eyes then reopen them. He noticed he was in Severus' lap, who was talking to him."I don't think you're even listening to me." Severus sighed Harry laughed tears in his eyes "I've been listening. To everything. Thank you. Thank you sooo much for waking me up" Severus suddenly realized Harry was not in the doll state anymore but before he could say anything. Harry gave him a big kiss "I love you so much. How long has it been?" The younger wizard asked quietly "A year...Harry I have to tell you something" Severus said softly. Harry knew this must mean bad news "Anything I can take it" Harry said trying to act tough and brave "Your Godfather...Black...he died" Harry felt tears fall. They seem not to stop. So he placed his head on Severus' chest "Please don't leave...Not for now" Harry begged as tears rolled down and onto Snape's shirt. "I will be with you forever" Severus whispered softly into the crying wizard's ear "I love you" Harry said back still crying. "I love you too Harry" Severus replied before giving Harry a gently kiss and waited until Harry was okay. Severus made a new promise that day he wouldn't ever leave Harry alone.


	2. AN Voting

Hi everyone, I would like to tell you there will be a poll for what story I should rewrite and make longer. If you can't see it send me a PM with your answers. You may only choose Waking up in love, Masks and Lies, or How Harry Became the Dark


End file.
